50 Sentences: Hei Pairings
by MsDuck
Summary: What it says on the tin. 801 Multi x Hei
1. Dark November Nights

**Disclaimer**: I want to own it but reality sucks, so yeah... (I also don't own Quake. At all.)

Warnings: Mentions o' violence and Hei being fat by thirty.

**

* * *

**

11/11 x Hei - Alpha Set

#01 - Comfort

Jack occasionally wondered if Li was comfortable living in England with him and was reassured time and again.

#02 - Kiss

To his annoyance and delight Li kissed very well.

#03 - Soft

Soft hair, soft skin, soft clothes but hard, hard bodies underneath.

#04 - Pain

To Jack, there was no bigger mood killer than to have your lover shock you for worrying him.

#05 - Potatoes

Li carefully sliced the potatoes long and thin, ready to fry for Jack and him.

#06 - Rain

April thought they were good looking when wet, she wouldn't tell them that of course, because they were much more dangerous too.

#07 - Chocolate

"Happy White Day," Jack was pleased to note that Li was happy with the chocolates.

#08 - Happiness

Hei found that happiness had to come in small moments, if the moments were too large then the happiness would leave.

#09 - Telephone

He was rather glad he had Li around, otherwise April would be too far away to punish.

#10 - Ears

Jack's ears were his only erogenous zone.

#11 - Name

From one moment to the next they never knew what to call each other.

#12 - Sensual

He had to admit, if only to himself, that Li looked very good tied up.

#13 - Death

Hei had no qualms about sending people to their graves, even if the rest of him became tame.

#14 - Sex

Jack liked sex, more specifically he liked it with Hei.

#15 - Touch

November 11 had a very cold touch, not entirely his fault but it still made him antsy.

#16 - Weakness

Hei had seven weaknesses and if anything happened to them the world would be glad he wasn't as bad as he used to be.

#17 - Tears

Jack didn't like seeing Li cry the only time it had happened, it had made him feel weak and guilty and like dirt, he'd have to avoid that in the future.

#18 - Speed

Hei was much faster than November 11 in combat, but he clearly liked to take it slow otherwise.

#19 - Wind

When Jack had come to visit that morning he'd found Li sleeping by the window with only the wind for company.

#20 - Freedom

Being neither a human nor a Contractor was binding but Jack let him out every now and then.

#21 - Life

Life with an impromptu family of seven was interesting to say the least.

#22 - Jealousy

Jack was always going to be jealous of the fact that Li probably _wouldn't_ be fat by thirty.

#23 - Hands

When Li woke up to the feeling of _hands_ for the first time in a long time he nearly hospitalized Jack.

#24 - Taste

Nothing really tasted better than whatever Li cooked.

#25 - Devotion

They were both devoted to the idea of running off to Australia in the near future.

#26 - Forever

'Forever' was a taboo word to them, it implied empty promises and disappointment.

#27 - Blood

Hei, he really felt bad for noticing, made getting beat up look sexy.

#28 - Sickness

Jack, on the other hand, made a fever seem elegant.

#29 - Melody

Li occasionally hummed and Jack occasionally whistled but neither sang if they could help it.

#30 - Star

Every star that fell while they were separate made their hearts stop in time.

#31 - Home

Home was where ever they were together.

#32 - Confusion

The first thing Jack feels when BK-201 is unmasked is confusion, followed by despair.

#33 - Fear

The first thing Hei felt when he was unmasked was fear, followed by self-loathing.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Hei was as lightning, quick to strike and disappear and as thunder with the lingering feel of his presence.

#35 - Bonds

Nothing bound two people together like being tied together in a closet.

#36 - Market

With all he ate it surprised Jack that Li didn't leave the store bare.

#37 - Technology

Li had a gift for technology that went beyond his powers, that he could own Jack at Quake was a bonus.

#38 - Gift

Jack had a gift for massage, one he was willing to share with Li.

#39 - Smile

When they smiled at each other they knew it was genuine.

#40 - Innocence

Li, even after a hideous amount of drama, still had a sweet innocence about him.

#41 - Completion

"I've done it," he'd finally managed to eat a quarter of the ramen Li did, but with the way his stomach curled he'd never do it again.

#42 - Clouds

They considered cloud watching a hobby, as long as it wasn't April making the clouds.

#43 - Sky

Oh how angry the sky was while they made love.

#44 - Heaven

Hei does not believe in heaven.

#45 - Hell

Jack does not believe in hell.

#46 - Sun

Neither could really claim they were the Sun for the other.

#47 - Moon

The dark night suited Hei and November 11 perfectly.

#48 - Waves

The pleasure passed over them both in waves, like a good homemade meal was supposed to.

#49 - Hair

Li had the cutest case of morning hair he'd ever seen.

#50 - Supernova

Thankfully their relationship had lasted past the initial explosions.


	2. Bumble Bee Stripes

I don't know why nobody likes this pairing...

* * *

**Huang x Hei Gamma Set**:

#01 - Ring

The contractor stared at the ring a long moment before hugging the other man.

#02 - Hero

Hei did not consider himself much of a hero, especially not to Huang.

#03 - Memory

Huang remembers how young Hei had seemed when they met.

#04 - Box

Hei opened the box to find a few new cooking utensils, they were the best presents he'd ever gotten.

#05 - Run

Huang guiltily admitted that he would still probably run if he felt uncomfortable with him.

#06 - Hurricane

As the typhoon raged through Tokyo they were very glad to be with each other.

#07 - Wings

If Huang had a power he hoped it would be flight.

#08 - Cold

For someone so cold, it was strange for Hei to have such a warm body.

#09 - Red

Neither of them liked wearing the color red.

#10 - Drink

After several more drinks than were strictly healthy Hei kissed Huang on the cheek.

#11 - Midnight

It was sometime after midnight before Huang let Hei sleep.

#12 - Temptation

To Huang, Hei's collar bones were an annoying temptation.

#13 - View

The view from Hei's apartment wasn't the best but it was still something.

#14 - Music

The sound of cooking was the soundtrack of their relationship.

#15 - Silk

Skin and hair like silk could describe Hei but so could steel body and eyes like ice.

#16 - Cover

When Mao came in he was very glad the two were covered up.

#17 - Promise

An unspoken promise between the two haunted their moments together.

#18 - Dream

Huang woke from a nightmare and was thankful Hei didn't stir.

#19 - Candle

In the candlelight there was something less edgy about the two.

#20 - Talent

For someone who didn't look very interesting, Huang had a talent for surprising people.

#21 - Silence

Silence was not golden when there were many things to be said.

#22 - Journey

"The journey is more important than the destination," but even Huang was getting tired of the bad traffic.

#23 - Fire

Huang watched, clearly mesmerized, by how the flames of the stove seemed to dance for Hei.

#24 - Strength

Hei's strength crumled with his anger only to be replaced by sorrow.

#25 - Mask

When the mask fractured, Hei nearly had a heartattack.

#26 - Ice

The wounds created from the ice were easy enough for Huang to fix, but the quiet needs were ones he couldn't.

#27 - Fall

Mao nearly fell out the window when Hei kissed Huang.

#28 - Forgotten

Hei had almost forgotten to get some beer for Huang.

#29 - Dance

They refused to dance on the grounds that they had some pride.

#30 - Body

The hard body beneath him brought forward some image issues in Huang.

#31 - Sacred

Food was sacred to the two of them.

#32 - Farewells

Hei wished he'd said good bye.

#33 - World

Even if the rest of the world was against them as long as they had their 'family' they were good.

#34 - Formal

There were no formal rules for visiting Hei, other than bring food as a gift.

#35 - Fever

Hei looked cute considering he had a heavy fever.

#36 - Laugh

Huang tried not to laugh as Hei's civilian identity got tangled up between the police officer and the wierd fangirl.

#37 - Lies

Hei rarely felt the need to lie, he often got better results with the truth.

#38 - Forever

Forever was a word banned between them.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Huang was very good at overwhelming Hei's senses.

#40 - Whisper

A soft whisper of cloth let Hei know Huang was leaving for the evening.

#41 - Wait

Hei and Huang made themselves useful waiting for the others.

#42 - Talk

Despite their physical relationship, they rarely talked.

#43 - Search

It had taken several hours for Hunag to find that chocolate Hei had liked so much.

#44 - Hope

Neither put much hope in the future.

#45 - Eclipse

As Hei watched the eclipse through his telescope, Huang watched him.

#46 - Gravity

It took a contractor with gravity powers to make them admit some affection for each other.

#47 - Highway

The highway was near deserted as they drove along.

#48 - Unknown

The fact that the food was from someone unknown was the only reason Hei hadn't eaten it.

#49 - Lock

Huang careful locked the cuffs into place as Hei unhappily waited.

#50 - Breathe

Huang urged Hei to breathe as the other coughed up water.


End file.
